


Smoke & Mirrors (ON HOLD)

by Nagisa_Akabane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Cussing, F/M, Feels, Fem!Karma, Flirting, Fluff, Karma's still a badass, Kissing, Koro-Sensei gets a lot of blackmail material, Nagisa has a major crush on Karma, Nagisa is still smol and unsure of how to handle this, Possible violence, Rio isn't much help, They get teased for their relationship, Violence, cross-dressing, karmagisa - Freeform, protective!Karma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Akabane/pseuds/Nagisa_Akabane
Summary: They've known each other for years, but they went from best friends to just classmates when both of them distanced them-self from the other.Meeting again in 3-E, with the task to assassinate their teacher. But that can't really work out if Nagisa keeps distancing himself from his redheaded classmate."I can't even look at her without my heart pounding and my cheeks heating up. I don't want to continue distancing myself from her, but I have to in order to keep my feelings at bay..."However, they're both put in a situation that becomes really awkward and can only get out of it if they confess their feelings.(Starts as they're getting ready for Kyoto.)





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Karma! Wanna be apart of our group?" Kayano waved the redhead over with a smile. Nagisa seemed to freeze as his cheeks turned a dark red, his gaze shifting to the ground. Karma walked over to them, her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Hm, sure. It'd be fun." She glanced at Nagisa and faintly smirked upon noticing his red cheeks.

"Okay, well that makes three girls and two boys." Sugino tapped his chin, trying to think of who the last person should be. "Should we make it even?" Kayano tilted her head before disagreeing with Sugino and pulling Kanzaki over. "Nah! That'd just be boring. Instead, we should add in Kanzaki!" Sugino stared at Kanzaki with heart eyes, instantly forgetting about his previous question.

"Well, now that we have our group, let's get to deciding." Karma spoke, moving parts of her hair away from her face. The others agreed and they moved over to one of the tables so they could make their plans.

_~Timeskip to Kyoto~_

"Everything's so beautiful!" Kayano exclaimed as she looked outside the window of the train as they arrived in Kyoto. Nagisa agreed as he put up the cards that he and Kayano were playing with. Karma moved over to him and helped him gather all of the cards. Their fingers brushed against each other's as Karma handed the cards back to the bluenette, and he quickly pulled his hand away.

When they finally got off the train, everyone couldn't help but feel disappointed at where they would be staying. Nonetheless, they put their stuff up then headed out with their groups. 

Nagisa looked at the map as he and his group walked around. Kayano, Okuda, and Kanzaki were talking with each other while Sugino and Karma were talking. Well, that was until Karma decided to drag Nagisa into the conversation too. "Hey, Nagi! Think we have time to stop and get a drink?" The bluenette turned to look at Karma before checking the time. He then nodded and checked the map for the nearest cafe.

They all headed to the cafe and Karma offered to pay for their drinks. "Would you even have enough?" Kayano asked, looking at the redhead, who just gave her a simple smirk. "It'd be best to get the drinks to go." Nagisa spoke up as Kanzaki was ordering her drink. 

Everyone soon had their drink and Karma paid for it all, having enough to not only get the drinks, but also got everyone a snack too. "You're so kind, Karma!" Kayano, Kanzaki, Okuda, and Sugino all thanked her for the drinks and snacks. Nagisa gave a small 'thank you' as they headed out the door.

Kayano caught up to Nagisa to where they were walking side by side. "Hey, you've been awfully quiet the entire time. What's up?" "I've just been thinking." Nagisa said softly before taking a bite of his snack. They walked into the back alleys of the area and Nagisa couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen.

"It's so deserted!" Kayano looked around, blinking. "That's to be expected. It's the perfect place for an assassination." Karma spoke, digging out a Anti-Sensei knife from her pocket and throwing it up into the air, catching it before it could hit the ground. "And the perfect place for a kidnapping." A voice that didn't belong to anyone of the group spoke.

Karma smirked and stuffed the knife back into her pocket. She looked and saw guys who were in high school blocking both exits. So she went after the closest one to her and punched him square in the face. "C'mon! Go all out!" She grinned while punching the guy, before gasping out when he grabbed her wrist and twisted it in a way that easily caused damage.

"Karma!" Nagisa ran over to her. Or, at least, tried to. One guy grabbed him at the waist and covered his mouth with some sort of cloth. Nagisa tried to get away, but it was no use. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp. The guy smirked and stuffed him into a bag, before looking at the person who had Karma. 

The redhead had more resistance, but even so, she ended up passed out and in a bag. The other four, or three, seeing as Okuda had run to hide, couldn't even fight back and were forced to let their friends be taken away.

~~~~~~

"We got two beauties, you guys~ The pictures will be glorious." The leader said, smirking as he stared at Karma and Nagisa. "The memories we'll have together will always be remembered~" He turned to talk with his group, their backs turned to Karma and Nagisa. The bluenette managed to turn just enough to look at Karma. "How's your wrist?" He asked softly and quietly.

"Would be better without these ropes." Karma answered, her gaze glaring daggers into the back of the leader's head. Nagisa got an idea and managed to move how his arms were, so they were now in front of him. He then turned to Karma and got her knife out of her pocket. The redhead looked at him with a confused look before realizing what he was doing. She turned so Nagisa had access to her arms and sighed quietly in relief when she no longer felt the rope on her wrists.

She then cut Nagisa's hands free and stood up, cracking her knuckles, not even seeming to be worried about her wrist. "Alright. Which one of you assholes is going down first?"

~~~~~~

Everyone was now at the hotel, all the girls in their room and all the boys in theirs. Karma had managed to beat the guys who captured her and Nagisa, with the help of the bluenette, and by the time the others arrived, including Koro-Sensei, the guys were all knocked out. Karma had only gotten a simple scolding as to not pick fights like that, but she just shrugged it off.

Nagisa couldn't stop worrying about the condition of her wrist, however. It seemed to have been in a pretty bad condition, and beating those guys up only had made it worse. He didn't seem to notice the fact that Maehara was trying to get his attention until he felt a rough shove on his shoulders. That instantly got his attention. "Y-yeah?"

"Dude, you keep spacing out." Maehara shook his head. "We're trying to decide who thinks which girl is the hottest and cutest. It only made sense to ask you as well." "The...hottest and cutest?" Nagisa mumbled, his head slightly tilted. "I'd have to say Karma is, in my opinion. I mean, yeah, she's all badass and whatnot, but...she can also be really sweet and caring."

Maehara smirked at this and quickly wrote something down in what looked to be a notebook. Before anyone could say anything, Okajima spoke up. "Hey, Nagisa! Are her boobs soft?" The bluenette seemed majorly caught off guard. "W-what?" "Surely there's been a time where she's let you use her chest as a pillow." "Okajima! You don't just straight up and ask him something like that!" Maehara scolded, glaring at the pervert.

Nagisa simply refused to answer, and averted his gaze. There were many times when he was sleepy while they were studying, and Karma would chance her positioning on the couch and let Nagisa use her chest as a pillow. She wouldn't even mind it and didn't seem at all bothered, because she would always continue studying with one arm wrapped around the bluenette.

He caught a glimpse of yellow out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Koro-Sensei closing the door. All of the others took notice and went after him, shooting their guns at him. Nagisa only watched from the doorway of the room, not wanting to get involved.

_With the girls..._

"Okay, what should we talk about?" Meg asked, looking at the other girls. Rio clapped her hands together and grinned. "Okay, girls! This is important! We must figure out who likes who in Class 3-E!"

Hinano raised her head. "I like Mr. Karasuma!" "Honey, there's not a single girl who doesn't. I mean the boy students." "Nagisa's rather cute." Kayano spoke up. "But I'd never have a chance, he likes someone already." Rio raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh?~ Do you know who?"

Kayano only simply nodded. "Do tell!" She opened her mouth to speak when the door opened and Karma walked in. "You guys seem to be having fun." She took a sip of the drink she held while walking over to everyone. "What's the topic?" "Boys. I'm trying to figure out if there's anyone that more than one girl find cute." Nakamura looked at the redhead in front of her, who just shook her head with a small laugh.

"Well, what about you, Karma? Is there anyone you find to be cute?" Kayano stood up while looking at the redhead. "Hmm..."

_If I tell them it's Nagisa, that could cause a lot of drama... I'm pretty sure Kayano's already said she finds him cute, but he's not just cute. He's sweet, kind, the best anyone could ask for... But there's also something about him that I can't quite put my finger on._

"I'd have to say no." Karma said with a small shrug. "Oh? You absolutely sure?" Kayano moved closer to her and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground, laughing, as the girls tickled her. "I-I'm positive!" She choked out while laughing. The door opened and Miss Irina looked at them. "Hey, can you girls quiet down? I'm supposed to tell you to go to bed, but we all know you'll stay up anyway, so just keep it down."

Karma fixed her robes as she sat up, her cheeks a bright red from laughing. "Hey! Why don't you join us? Maybe you could tell us some stories!" Hinano suggested, smiling. Irina sighed before walking into the room, closing the door. "Fine, fine. Only if you tell me what you girls were up to."

"Nakamura wanted to figure out if there was any of the boys that more than one girl thought was cute, and they started tickling me when I said I didn't find anyone cute." Karma said, glancing at Nakamura before looking at their blonde teacher. Irina shook her head and sat down. "Listen up, because I won't repeat myself."

She started speaking once she had everyone's attention, but stopped when she noticed a certain tentacled teacher. "Oh no you don't, mister!" "But I want to hear your stories too..." 

"You only get to listen if you tell us about your love life!" "Yeah!"

Koro-Sensei zipped off in a flash after they said that. "After him!" All the girls, except for Karma, got up and went after the octopus. Karma stood off to the side with Nagisa, watching as both the boys and girls went after their teacher. "Assassination never seems to take a break." She spoke, leaning against the wall. Nagisa slightly nodded before looking at Karma.

"How's your wrist..?" She held it up so he could see. It still looked to be pretty bad. "We could go ask Karasuma if there's any ice you could put on it." Nagisa suggested. "It'll heal. It's not too bad." Karma just shrugged it off like it was nothing. She always did this, Nagisa seemed to notice. Shrugged off any injury, big or small, said it's not too bad and that it'll heal. She's gotten some pretty bad scars from when she picked a fight with the wrong person.

_She's putting her life in danger by doing this to herself... Never letting her body properly heal. It's worrying... I wish she wouldn't..._

Everyone seemed to give up with chasing after Koro-Sensei and went back to the rooms. Nagisa, however, didn't and instead looked out the window. Two others joined at his side and he hardly even needed to look to know that it was Karma and Kayano. "The stars are so beautiful tonight." Nagisa whispered, his gaze fixed on the twinkling stars. Kayano nodded in agreement, while Karma stayed quiet.

"We go back tomorrow, but it's already felt like we've been here for a while." Nagisa looked away from the stars. Kayano looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, what exactly happened when you and Karma got captured?" "Huh?" 

"Don't bother, Kaede. All that happened was that we got free with my knife and I beat those assholes up." Karma spoke before heading back to the room. "She isn't wrong... Goodnight, Kayano." Nagisa waved then headed to the boys' room. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. Kayano sighed and shook her head. "Well, alright." She then headed back as well.

They go back the next day, and it'll most likely be filled with a lot more assassination attempts, so they better be ready.

After all, they are Class 3-E. They always have to be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa walked up the mountain to Class 3-E, trying his best to ignore the pain in his side. Sugino and Karma were walking beside him, and Karma seemed to notice the pain that Nagisa was in. She stopped walking and gently grabbed Nagisa's hand, causing him to stop as well. "Sugino, you go on ahead." She spoke, her grip on Nagisa's hand firm yet gentle.

Sugino looked at them before walking ahead of them, not questioning it. "Nagisa," Karma spoke once Sugino was out of earshot. "Did she hurt you again?" Nagisa only managed a small nod as tears filled his eyes. Karma pulled him away from the path and hid among the trees, before taking Nagisa's vest off of him and lifting his shirt up. She sighed when she noticed the bruises that covered his chest.

She moved to where she was sitting in front of him and kissed at each and every visible bruise. Nagisa whimpered quietly, but didn't fight her. Karma soon stood up and helped him fix his shirt before gently pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry that this is happening to you, Nagi." She whispered, gently holding him close.

Nagisa stayed quiet as he just rested his head on Karma's chest, knowing that the redhead would be fine with it. They stayed like this for a while until Karma finally pulled away from the hug. "Let's go." She picked up Nagisa's vest and put it back on him, before taking off her jacket and putting it on him. It was somehow big on Nagisa, which would make sense seeing as it wasn't actually a girl's jacket.

They walked the rest of the way together and soon got to the building. They walked inside and headed to the classroom, Karma letting Nagisa walk in first. The bluenette stopped when he saw this odd looking box that the others who were already there noticed as well. "What is that?" Nagisa asked, moving out of the way so Karma could walk in. "Maybe we should ask Mr. Karasuma?" Sugino suggested.

Everyone turned to the box when the screen suddenly turned on, revealing a girl with lavender-ish hair and red eyes. "Good morning. I am the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery. I'll be your new classmate." 

"I remember Mr. K mentioned a new classmate, but I didn't think it'd be, well...a robot." Sugino said, his face going blank. The others, beside Nagisa and Karma, agreed with him. It wasn't long before everyone else arrived, including the teachers. Karasuma explained that the robot was indeed their new classmate, and that she was from Norway. When class started, she practically filled the room with Anti-Sensei BBs, which the others had to pick up.

After school, Nagisa walked home with Karma, both of them just talking about random things. Nagisa would occasionally laugh at a random joke that Karma slipped in, and it would make the redhead smile. Seeing the bluenette be so happy always, always made Karma smile, because then she knew that he was okay, that he wasn't hurting. One thing she took note of was the fact that Nagisa still had her jacket.

They soon arrived at Nagisa's apartment, and the bluenette turned to face her. "Thanks for walking home with me, Karma. Oh, and-" he took her jacket off and handed it back. "Sorry I didn't give it back before." Karma just simply shook her head, refusing to take it. "Keep it, it fits you."

"B-but, it's yours..." Nagisa's cheeks turned a bright red, which made Karma smirk. "Keep it, Nagisa. I'll just ask Mr. Karasuma for a new one tomorrow." Nagisa looked at the jacket in his hands before sighing, knowing that there was no point in fighting Karma. "Alright..." He turned and unlocked the door, opening it and stepping inside the apartment, before turning to look at Karma. "See you tomorrow, Karma."

"See you tomorrow, Nagisa." Karma smiled and watched as the bluenette closed the door. She waited a bit before finally walking to her house, stuffing her hands into her pockets while walking.

The next day, there wasn't any mess of BBs, due to the fact that Terasaka taped up the robot. So everything was pretty much back to normal. Well...almost.

_**~~~~~~** _

_**Later that night, 2:28 AM.** _

Nagisa was unable to get any sleep, so he had stayed up going over his math homework. Well, he was until his phone buzzed, signalling a new message. He looked over at the device before carefully picking it up from his nightstand, unlocking it and going to his messages, seeing that the new message was from Karma.

_**Karma, 2:28 AM-** Hey, if you're still awake, think you could check to see if you have any pads I could use? I used my last one earlier, and didn't realize until now, and thus can't go to the store to buy any more until the morning._

Nagisa was quite shocked to know that Karma was still awake, but then he remembered how she had told him one time that she stays up working on homework a lot.

_**Nagisa, 2:29 AM-** Lemme check to see. I think I might have a new box from when my mom bought them._

**_Nagisa, 2:31 AM-_ ** _Just checked, and I do indeed have a new, full box. Want me to come over with a movie and snacks as well?_

**_Karma, 2:32 AM-_ ** _Oh my god, yes, please._

**_Nagisa, 2:32 AM-_ ** _Alright, I'll be there soon. ^^_

**_Karma, 2:34 AM-_ ** _You're the literal best, Nagisa. Thank you._

Nagisa felt his cheeks heat up, and he could only manage to send a 'you're welcome' as a reply. He grabbed a bag, one kinda like his school bag, and put the box in it, before quietly heading to the kitchen to get some snacks. He did his best to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake his mother. He then grabbed a few movies that he knew both himself and Karma enjoyed.

He slipped his shoes on then left the house, making sure to grab his key so he could get back in later. He then started his journey to Karma's house.

\---

Upon arriving at the Akabane household, Nagisa hesitated before knocking on the door, unsure as to if Karma's parents would be home or not. Luckily, it was Karma who answered, and she assured him that her parents were still out of town. Nagisa let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when he heard that news. He walked over to the couch, placed the bag on it, before taking the box out and handing it to Karma.

"See? There is a good thing as to why your mom got these." Karma said teasingly, ruffling the bluenette's hair. "Why don't you go ahead and set up a movie? I shouldn't take long." Nagisa nodded, giving a small smile as he watched Karma walk away, taking notice to the fact that the redhead was pretty much only wearing a bra and loose shorts. He quickly looked away and focused on getting a movie set up.

Only a few minutes passed by the time Karma walked back into the living room, stretching. "Oh, that feels so much better." She then looked at the bluenette, who was sitting on the couch with a blanket pulled around his shoulders. She sat down beside him and looked at the TV. "So, what are we watching?"

"It's a secret." Nagisa said quietly, as he had already started the movie just before Karma had walked into the living room. The redhead nodded then grabbed Nagisa's bag, looking to what snacks he brought. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the other movies, before looking at the TV again. "A horror movie?" She questioned, her gaze turning to Nagisa.

"I know you like them." Nagisa replied, his voice still quiet. Karma smirked when she thought of something and rolled her eyes playfully. "Alright, but don't blame me if you end up waking up in the morning with your head resting on my chest." She grabbed one of the snack bags and opened it, before giving Nagisa's bag back to him.

In the end, Nagisa ended up falling asleep with his head resting on Karma's chest, the blanket pulled around his small body even more. Karma had an arm wrapped around him as she slept, while the other hung off the side of the couch. If someone didn't know that they were only really good friends, it could easily be mistaken that they were dating.

Which is something that both of them secretly hoped the other would want.

_While being almost completely unaware of it._


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa slowly opened his eyes as he woke up, yawning while sitting up. He rubbed his eyes before looking around the room. At first, it didn't dawn on him exactly which room he was in, until the bathroom door opened up to reveal Karma, with a towel wrapped around her chest. She must've already dried her hair, at least to where it wasn't dripping with water.

"Morning, Nagisa. Sorry about the sudden change of rooms, I woke up last night and noticed you seemed uncomfortable just laying on my chest, so I brought you in here." Karma walked over to her dresser after speaking. "S-should I l-leave?" Nagisa moved his gaze to the ground, biting at his lip. 

"What? No, you're fine." Karma glanced over at him before opening one of her drawers. Nagisa looked around the room, realizing that the size of it seemed to be more of the size of a master bedroom. He took notice to the piano, violin and guitar over in the corner, along with the posters up on the wall of different music competitions. They all were dated either months or years before 3-E, which made sense.

"Do you still play?" The words came out of his mouth before he could even stop them. "Hm?" Karma looked over at him when he spoke, before looking at the posters. "Not as much. The only times when I play for more than ten minutes is when I just need to clear my mind, block out the demons. There was once, not long after my seventh birthday, my parents had a nasty fight. Yelling at each other until close to midnight, Father was forced to sleep on the couch. When Mother came in thirty minutes later to check on me, I was sitting at my piano, my fingers just hovering over the keys."

She took a deep breath, before continuing. "When she noticed the tears running down my eyes, she figured that their fight effected me just as much as it could've easily effected them. She taught me how to play not only the piano, but also the violin. Father was the one to teach me the guitar, but he mostly had done it when he saw Asano perform one evening and decided, 'My daughter can do way better!'. Once I learned pretty much everything I do now, they started entering me into competitions. Normally, you'd find it strange or embarrassing to see parents enter their eight year-old daughter into all these different competitions, and yet she only won a few."

The redhead walked over to Nagisa, sitting down beside him on the bed. "Father was majorly disappointed when I lost my first competition, he refused to give me any more lessons due to such. Thankfully, Mother got me a teacher, and I would get lessons every other day after school. Now I just use the music as a way to vent, or block out unwanted thoughts."

"Could you play a piece for me?" Karma looked at the bluenette, before grinning and ruffling his hair. "After I finish getting dressed," she stood up and walked over to her closet. "You should get changed yourself. Your clothes are on the desk, and your shoes and socks are with mine by the main door." 

Nagisa stood up then walked over to the desk. He grabbed his clothes, but seemed hesitant as to where he was supposed to go. He glanced over at Karma, who was buttoning up her shirt, before looking at his clothes. He shook his head then headed to the bathroom as quickly as possible.

It wasn't long before he walked out of the bathroom, fully changed. Karma was sitting at her piano, seemingly waiting for the bluenette. She turned to look at him, then gestured him to come over. Nagisa hesitated, before walking over to her, sitting down on the bench beside her.

Soon, beautiful music filled the room, and Nagisa felt like he was drawn in. He watched as Karma's fingers moved expertly across the keys, and how she hummed a small tune, her eyes shut as she focused. He admired her every feature, the way her lips turned up into a small smile, the way her lashes seemed to just barely brush against her cheeks. Her hair, still somewhat dripped with water, pulled back into a ponytail, and her bangs sticking to her forehead. 

Nagisa felt like he could just forever stay in this moment, with Karma, listening to her play and taking in her relaxed features. These moments were rare between them, and he never wanted them to just end. But sadly, every happy and peaceful moment had to end. 

They had to get to school, and Nagisa couldn't help but feel sad that he didn't get to spend more time with his redheaded friend. He quickly reminded himself, however, that he always had later. They still had quite a bit until their deadline to assassinate Koro-Sensei, they can always waste some free time after school.

Or, at least...that's what Nagisa hoped.


End file.
